User blog:Kht48/Who I Am Rooting For And Who I Hope Is Out First!
Hey guys! So, these are my favorites and least favorite so far! I will probably be going to blog on a weekly basis to review each thing, so here we go! Also, before anything else, I have been watching this show for over half of my life, and I started watching in 2009, when Big Brother 11 was on (And I have watched before that season on YouTube later), so I really know this show. And, to let you know, my favorites are in no order whatsoever, and just because I say they are my favorites, doesn't mean I think they will definitely win, but they may go very far in my opinion. My Favorites Jason I know he has not seen the show before, but I have serious hope in this guy. This guy's job is to literally almost take the horns in order to entertain people. Plus, there are videos of some of his stunts (Suggestions to watch : Rodeo Teeter Totter and Rodeo Chariot), and if he can catch up to a running bull and manage to successfully do the Teeter Totter Stunt (I'm assuming multiple times), then he should definitely be a physical competition BEAST (endurance comps should definitely be easier for him than others at least). He could also have a good social game because of his ability to entertain people, so he's actually somewhat good to go as long as someone is willing to bring him under their shoulder and help him out. Ramses I love Ramses, SO MUCH. First off, cosplay and art got me immediately hooked to him, I am also an art fan as well, so it is really cool to get to know a guy like him. And then, I see his whole strategy. DANG. This guy has a plan drawn out for the whole season. It's extremely impressive when you are able to make a whole plan for yourself before the show even starts. The only problem is that his physical game according to him is not good, but there are multiple people that he can use to his own benefit, so that is a plus right there! He is very creative and is very good socially as well as intellectually, so he can do very well in certain competitions. Raven Again, I love dance, so I got to like her as fast as Ramses. I think she might win, just because she is a total package. Her dance experience makes her agile and athletic, possibly making her a physical threat, then she says that her memory is amazing, so the quizzing portion may be extremely easy for her. And lastly, and this is my favorite part about her, it's her personality. She is always looking in the bright side and enjoys life to the fullest, which makes her a very wholesome and kind person. Heck, when she was talking about her stomach pace-maker and how she got a second chance to live, she joked about calling herself 'Robo Raven' and said that she and Zingbot would get along well. Her humor and optimism is extremely infectious and enjoyable... Like I said, total package! Megan She is going to be golden. Like Ramses, she has a very interesting strategy that is also very drawn out. She is basically going to be the mastermind of the drama, and oh my god I think I'm in love with that fact already. The fact that she has applied her "Double Kill" method (be kind, then backstab them) in real life and it worked, game-wise, that shouldn't be as hard. She can possibly be a legend with this idea, and I really hope this is executed, because this would just be so much fun! Who I Think Will Go Out First Josh (edited to prevent any trouble) He is mainly narcissistic and full of himself, and he thinks he runs the place before he even goes in. This is a case that is even worse than Jozea. His arrogance is only going to lead to nothing but a swift downfall in my opinion. Those who especially come out with an ego and run their words out impulsively in the beginning are often evicted out by Weeks 1-3 (i.e. Jozea (2), Devin (3), Braden (1), etc.). Unless if he wins HOH (which considering it is almost always endurance, he's not 100% likely to win), he is going down immediately. So there is my blog for today, 6 days to the new season, woo!! Category:Blog posts